halofandomcom-20200222-history
Forge World/Hemorrhage
Hemorrhage is a map variant of Forge World. It is a remake of Blood Gulch from Halo: Combat Evolved with specific elements from Halo 2's Coagulation built into the Canyon. Specifically, the bases are ported from Blood Gulch, while the terrain is a direct port from Halo 2's Coagulation, scaled to match Halo Reach. Hemorrhage is featured in the Team Slayer, Team Objective, Multi Team, Big Team Battle, Doubles Arena, and Team Arena playlists. Weapons and vehicles The bases feature a Wraith, a Ghost, 2 Warthogs with LAAGS, 2 Mongooses colored with the base they belong to',''' and a Revenant for vehicles. A Plasma Repeater, a Magnum, and a Plasma Pistol are weapons for the inside. A DMR, Needler Rifle, and a Sniper Rifle are a the top with a health pack. A Shotgun spawns outside the bases. A concussion rifle is located along the edges of the cliffs. A Plasma Launcher replaces the Rocket Launcher from previous games and is found in the rocks of the center. Points of interest To the right of the red base, by the flooded cave, it is possible to climb up the mountain without any armor abilities, useful in games such as Slayer Pro and Invasion slayer, where you don't have jetpack. Climb up the first big rock, then on the cliff, a thin rock can be seen jutting out. Jump to it, and walk along the wall. Jump up to the next big rock, and then walk up the steep narrow path. You will find yourself on a long, flat cliff. Since you are very well hidden, you can bring the sniper rifle up with you and snipe as many enemies as your ammo clip will allow. Even if you are found, enemies will keep trying, and failing, to climb the cliff, constantly falling and sliding back down. Use this to your advantage, and kill them with whatever weapon you brought up as your secondary. Just beware of any grenades they throw up there! On the cliff mentioned above, if you bring a grenade and sprint, you can grenade-sprint-jump up the slope to the right. Walk down slowly, and once on the grass, you will be greeted by a 10-second kill timer. Make your way to the walls as fast as you can, and drop down on the opposite side. You will take enough fall damage to drop your shields and a bit of health, but you will live. Once at the bottom, hug the wall, there is no 10-second kill timer there. Congratulations! You have just found the best hiding spot on Hemorrhage! Just remember, you cannot kill any ememies here, unlike you could on the sniping cliff. This spot is usually only used for the kinds of players that like to take the lead by a point or two, and hide the rest of the game, resulting in a win. (Your enemies cannot kill what they cannot see.) On the left of the red base, there is what seems to be a small bay. Near the blue base to the left, there is a small tunnel, whereas outside the tunnel, a receiver node can be found nearby. If you continue to walk along the wall, you will enter a flooded cave. Coming out will bring you near the center of the map. On the right of the blue base, there are many rocks to take cover behind, along with a receiver node in the center of them. On the cliff there are many spots where you are well hidden, which can be used as great sniping spots. In the middle of the map, opposite from the flooded cave, there is a low cliff that juts out. It has no spots for cover if shot at. Instead, it's usually used as a temportary sniping spot, or a vantage point. A drop shield can help if you're going to stay here for prolonged periods of time. If enemies are camping on the cliff, a good tactic is to get the ghost or the revenant and drive up the side and splatter them. At the back of the blue base, there is a lake. At the back of the red base, there is a solid wall. Make sure not to accidently drive into the lake if you're on the blue team! Most spots you can get to in jetpacks, such as alaska, are out of bounds. only the few spots mentioned above are free of 10-second kill barriers. Although, this doesn't mean jetpacks are now suddenly useless. You can use them to quickly reach areas whereas others would have to climb up first. Trivia *The name Hemorrhage is the third reference to blood in the Blood Gulch line of multiplayer maps (the other two being Blood Gulch and Coagulation). *There is a glitch on this level that makes grass appear inside the red base. This may, however, be due to the placement of the bases in their current position on the blank Forge World map, given that this was the method used to construct the bases. *The canyon itself seems to be based on Coagulation, the terrain type is that of Valhalla (without the flowing river), while the bases themselves are those of Blood Gulch. *This was used as the Red vs Blue's Halo: Reach introduction.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PeDW4tHlVU Red vs. Blue: Deja View] *The description contains the words "this curious gorge" This is a reference to the Halo 3 map, Valhalla, which is another map loosely based off Blood Gulch. *If you use the orange FX filter on Hemorrhage, you can get a simillar color to Blood Gulch on the ground. *In CTF a few teams will pile warthogs, mongooses, and ghosts onto the flag to protect it. A few grenades are the perfect solution to this. Gallery File:HaloReach - Hemorrhage01.jpg|A preview of Hemorrhage File:HaloReach - Hemorrhage01.png|A red player looks over Hemorrhage from one of the few paths around the cliff File:HaloReach - Hemorrhage02.png|Looking out of the signature cave which is located between the two bases HemorrhageBloodGultch.jpg|A picture of both Hemorrhage and Blood Gultch. Sources fr:Hemorrhage Category:Halo: Reach Multiplayer Maps